


往生画卷

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bottom Genji Shimada, Diving, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 1.CP是【藏源】，两人夏天去海边玩的故事。《双龙》之后，守望先锋开始重建，兄弟俩关系进展到交换联络方式。但哥哥还是没好脸色。分成上下两章，上章沙滩下章潜水。2.因为我想写足交和源氏傲慢的样子，但哥哥不像会接受足交的样子就写源氏给路人男足交了…源氏会有点S，和路人男只有足交。3.我玩ow用的是日语语音，按日语配音印象来写，哥哥可能会比中文英语的凶一点傲一点，源氏是个受欢迎的家伙，自信且やんちゃ。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

夏天一到，大家都怀念起去年的海与沙滩，对海水浴、沙滩排球和冲浪念念不忘，张嘴闭嘴有意无意就提到美妙的大海。

大家想去海边，源氏也想去海边玩。

源氏也想去海边玩。

“将一些部件换成适应海水环境的，也不是不可以。”齐格勒博士说，“你现在的轻型甲能让你浮在水面上。源氏，你是想游泳、冲浪，或潜水？”

定期检查时源氏和齐格勒博士说起这个愿望，她很快就反应过来。

毕竟他本性开朗又好玩，有彷佛不会老的感性。而且，齐格勒博士也希望源氏能好好生活，不要一心想着同敌人或自我战斗，那样难免疲于奔命。总之，去钓鱼、散步，和麦克雷打牌，和莉娜一起逛街买衣服，无论怎样，生活过得丰富一点，源氏就能注意到他身边的人，不会只把自己当武器。

哎，源氏现在好着呢。禅雅塔帮他寻得心灵宁静之所，这些话题对他来说已经过时了。但也许是出于齐格勒博士自身的原因，她时不时有点担心。她也是在守望先锋解散后重回救助一线，投身于医治与战斗无缘的平民，才从符号化的政治理想里挣扎出来。源氏愿意活得开心一点，她当然鼎力支持。反正守望先锋的重建工作还在进行中，现在也没那么多任务。

“不知道。”源氏说，“现在是想游泳，还想骑海上摩托，但说不定到了海边就会有别的想法。”

“说的也是。”齐格勒博士笑道。

“我想尽可能接近人的身体就好了。”

“如果要潜水，就必须考虑使用抗压材料。”

“没关系的。接近人类、有胸腔就足够应付一切了。”源氏说，“安吉拉，在我的故乡呢，有些人凭借生来的肉身，吸一口气就能下潜到离海面近六十米的地方捡‘海之幸’。所以近似人类，柔软一些就够了。”

“他们是怎么做到的？”齐格勒博士迟疑道，“源氏，你就算依靠机械来维持生命，也是人类哦？”

“我没想用人的外表来伪装自己，只是想换个合适的义体去海边玩……现在这股迫不及待想去海边的心情就是我存在于此的证明。”

哎呀。齐格勒博士微笑。看来他是完全接受了现在的自己，能坦率对待自己的身体和生命了。

“你打算和谁一起去呢？”

“和哥哥一起。我发邮件给他了，晚上再打个电话。”

因为夏日炎热，感情也逐渐升温。

当天晚上。

“我不去。”

电话一打通，迎面而来的就是这么句话。

源氏问：“为什么？”

“有我一定要去的理由？”半藏的声音从听筒里传出来。

“因为夏天？去假日沙滩玩，再正常不过？我和哥哥好久不见了，兄弟俩一起出去玩也没什么奇怪的吧？”

“比起‘好久不见’，倒不如说我已经看腻你的脸了。”

“哦？哥哥还想着我呢？上次的约会也还记得呢。”源氏说，“一起去嘛。这次也会很开心的！”

“总之，那几天我有工作要做，没空陪你玩。”

“什么工作？我也来帮忙。”

“高级餐厅的护卫兼潜入调查。那里不允许你这样的机器进入。”

“但是，邮件里不是说哥哥和人约了酒局吗？”

“……你看了我回复的邮件，何必再打电话过来。”

“因为我很在意哥哥要和谁去喝酒。是拒绝我的说辞？真的有谁？”

“我没必要把行动一一告诉你。”

“真的不想和我去玩，干脆写两个拒绝的大字不就完了，为什么要找借口……等着我来揭穿，还是说想听我的声音呢？”

“你……”

“真的不去？海边，和我。泡泡海水，在沙滩上晒太阳，不是挺开心的嘛~”

“……只有你这种长不大的孩子才对这些事兴趣盎然。”

“是吗？那我只好一个人去海边被喜欢半机械人的家伙搭讪然后和他们做个天翻地覆了！”

“……”

“时间和地点，都写在邮件里了。哥哥不来的话，我就要坏掉了。”

“随便你。”

“砰”地一声挂了电话。

源氏扔下电话，在床上滚来滚去。

守望先锋的宿舍是单人床，源氏房间里还有日常清洁半机械身体的小舱室。他动作一大就抱着被子滚下床，摔到地上也不觉得痛。

“预订的旅馆是双人大床来着……”

出发那天，源氏一个人拖着小行李箱，在齐格勒博士的目送下登上飞机。

几小时后飞机降落，他告别莉娜，打算乘空中客车去旅馆。

源氏在车站等了一会，不见半藏的身影。“哼。”源氏将折成纸飞机的导游传单丢进远处的垃圾桶里。一个人上了不知迟到几班的客车。

旅馆离海不远。站在窗户边，源氏就能感受到海风的味道。沙滩上有很多人，打排球、做日光浴的，岩石遮蔽的小角落里还有情侣在恩恩爱爱。说不定不是情侣。源氏盯着他们。为了不被电子自动计算干扰，他的人造战术眼仅为他提供普通特工的目视能力，配合面甲倒是能用红外线透视之类的，不过源氏现在没戴面甲，口罩和墨镜勉强遮住旧伤疤。

源氏的义体涂装也尽量去除武器质感，和印花衬衫再加上短裤一搭配，看上去就像个享受着先进人体修复技术的富家小少爷。“度假就度假，轻松一点。”源氏赌气想到，“不管他了。”他踩着沙滩鞋，趁天还没黑，去海边走走。

旅馆的大堂贴着篝火烧烤晚会的海报。

源氏一个人在沙滩上散步。到了黄昏时分，大多数人都去餐厅吃饭，或回旅馆房间洗澡，准备夜晚的烧烤。几只鸟在海面上滑翔，波浪不时袭上沙滩，又退回去。冒着白花的浪冲过来时，源氏就踏着轻快的步伐躲开，偶尔踢到水花，便感觉到一股凉意。太阳快落到海平面以下了。源氏站着不动，看红色的光球徐徐下落。海浪冲过他的脚，果然凉凉的，风带着咸味。

这副身体也是能吃东西的。除了喝水，还能吃点固体的食物。源氏咀嚼了咽下去，它们会被装在腹部的缓冲空间……“胃袋”里，然后再吞几粒智械用消化胶囊，用纳米机器将它们“消化”掉。齐格勒博士叮嘱他要少吃，一顿饭吃几块肉、几棵蔬菜……总之一顿饭吃小份套餐的分量，别忘了吞胶囊，就算吃了东西也无法为他补充能量，需要时得换能源电池。

“义体已装入足够运动三天两夜的能量。备用能源放在箱子里。”齐格勒博士边帮他收拾行李边说，“基础维修工具、备用部件、急救箱……OK，遮阳帽、衣物、冷却液、恒温辅助装置，OK。”

“谢谢……”

“还有防晒霜。潜水用的高强度外骨骼……OK。完毕。”

“谢谢您。”

“你自己也要注意，有问题及时呼叫总部。”她说，“现在用的义体是以前全面维护时暂用的，做了一些改装，总体上强度接近普通人类水平，通过外骨骼提供辅力调整，能适应你的一般性操作，但是，太快的战斗动作就不行了。”

“我会注意的。”

“胸腔和‘胃袋’也没问题……源氏，你需要‘胃袋’吗？啊，我是指平时战斗用的那副义体，如果做可用空间扩容，需要加入‘消化’系统？”

“可以吗？”

“我不推荐做。吞咽、储存会带来不必要的风险。‘消化’也需要借助独立的纳米机器。而且……你也没办法尝出味道，味觉太浅，吃东西却没有好吃或难吃的正常实感，长久以往，遇上突发事件……我担心你会患上PTSD。”

“那副义体不必改动，毕竟战斗时突然肚子疼就不好了。”源氏笑道，“不过，度假嘛……一起吃饭的时候，我坐着不动就太没意思，起码得吃几口。”

“因为气氛之类的？”

“口中尝不出味道，但看别人吃得开心，也会觉得好吃……觉得幸福的。”

但是，半藏不来，就只是一个人的旅行罢了。

太阳的余晖洒满天空。源氏忽然很寂寞，踢飞小石子。

“……你好？”

有谁向他打招呼。源氏摘下遮阳帽，看见一位年轻男性站在离他一步远的地方，笑着招手。

男人走近，问道：“你一个人来玩？”

“……”

“我也是。怎么样，不如我们搭个伙？今晚有篝火烧烤晚会……”他打量源氏，“你能吃东西吗？”

源氏摇头。

“不能？我们可以跳舞……你不喜欢待在人群里，两人找个角落独处也好……我是说晚上的事。”男人说，“抱歉，突然对你说这些。我看了你很久，在那边。”他指指沙滩的日光浴区。“你的身体不得了呢……完全义体？”男人的手触碰到源氏的机械手臂，见他不讨厌的样子，便大胆摸起来。

“对我这样的身体感兴趣的只有你这种变态。”

男人笑道：“你一下子让世界上多了三百万变态。”

“笨蛋。”源氏甩开他的手。

“呵呵。你的身体看上去是明明白白的机械改造，触感却很细腻，小地方也做得非常精细吧？”

“哦？要试试看？”

听他挑衅般的发言，男人愣了一下，又暧昧地笑了。两人一前一后走到某块岩石后，这儿刚刚招待了一对情侣。才不是情侣呢。源氏心想。只有欲望缠身的白痴才在这种地方野合。

沙滩上只有零星人影，应该不会被发现。不过做这种事被发现才有意思。这家伙能在被发现的时候紧紧抱着我，大方说让他们看，不会给他们夺走的么？

源氏突然厌倦了。他背靠岩石，说：“裤子脱了坐下。”

“咦？”

“把你裤子脱了然后坐下。我先用脚给你做。”源氏蹬掉右脚的沙滩鞋，灵活地动动脚趾，“你喜欢吧？机械义肢。难不成想一下子进本垒？我可不要和杂鱼做爱。”

“也不坏。”男人大笑，乖乖按他说的做。

源氏冰凉又有点湿的脚掌贴着男人内裤，慢慢摩擦，等那形状逐渐清晰了，脚趾卡住鸡儿头，撩拔起来。没几下，他就脱了内裤。源氏泛着金属色泽的脚直接踩在男人的阴茎上。男人眯着眼睛，低声喘气，似乎在享受这奇妙的暴力。源氏双手抱胸，一会用脚心蹭那勃起物的杆身，一会勾勾勃起颜色更深的头部或下面的睾丸。

从男人的视角来看，源氏宽松的短裤留出些许缝隙，努力一点，风和动作配合一点，就能看见他的大腿内侧。半机械人也需要穿衣服么？那里也需要布料么？有所遮挡的身体在冷酷的机械与肉身间迸发出不可思议的情趣。男人开始认真考虑给家里那些性爱机器人穿上合情合理的衣服。

但是，机器人是无法露出像他那样轻蔑的神色的。智械也不能模仿。那是人类、又超出人类同机械、像在厌弃男人生为肉体而纠结于世俗肉欲的傲慢神情。

源氏冷冷说道：“这副价值千金的义体用来和你做这种事，给我心怀感恩。”

在这句话下，男人射精了。

“哎？这就射了呀？”

他百般聊赖地收回脚。因为脚上粘着精液，在沙地上踩了几下，差不多弄掉那些脏东西，才穿好沙滩鞋。

夜空中挂着月亮。人们正在准备篝火，周围的店家也点了灯。岩石后虽不明亮，但也并非看不清人脸。

男人从高潮的余韵中缓过来，裤子还没穿，就猛地站起来圈住源氏。“接下来……”

源氏撇过头，想着“随便你。”默默等待他的动作。

“啊喀！”随着一声好像喉咙卡住的怪叫，男人投在他身上的阴影消失了。他摔在一旁。

“走了。”

手腕被用力抓着。源氏跟着那人走了几步，才想起来那是半藏的声音。

两人回到灯火照明下，也不顾晚会狂欢的人群，往旅馆走去。

生气了生气了。源氏看着走在前面、沉默不语的半藏，这才开心起来。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “源氏对半藏伸出手、想要包容他时，半藏只是眼睁睁地站在远处；而当源氏陷入困境、需要哥哥的时候，半藏就会过来救他。现实与梦境混淆，仅依存温暖相拥。”←上篇文（《蜘蛛丝》）写了这样的藏源，这篇文修修两人关系，让思念合而为一。

结果回到旅馆房间，两人就迫不及待地做起爱来。一开始是半藏把源氏压在身下，用膨胀的欲望侵占他；到了做爱的后半段，源氏骑在半藏身上扭动腰肢，两人都发泄尽兴了，才躺在床上喘气。篝火烧烤晚会不知不觉业已结束，耳边似乎能听到海浪声。半藏搂着身旁的源氏，说：“工作结束早了。”

源氏挨着哥哥，说：“辛苦了。”

“嗯。”

“其实呢……”

“怎么？”

“想再来一发。”

闻言，半藏便摸着源氏的身体，恩爱起来。正到兴头上，源氏忽然说：“哥哥，用力按压我的腹部。”半藏也迷糊着，没仔细琢磨他话里的意思就按了下去。身下人的腹部被压扁，源氏有一瞬间像被折成两半一样，半藏皱眉，放缓力度，让他慢慢恢复正常的人体。随着这个动作，半藏感觉插入他身体里面的阴茎被强力吸住，差点就直接交了精液。

源氏扬起嘴角，得意地问：“如何？”

“你从哪学会的？”

“哥哥，有注意到我今天有什么不同么？”

半藏把他打量了一遍，说：“身体比以前柔软。”

“我换了新的身体！比平时那副相比，感觉怎样？”

“……别再做这种事。”

“不舒服？”

“我叫你别再做这种事。”

“好吧。”

两人慢悠悠享受完性爱，趁天还没亮，相拥沉沉睡去。

他们睡到第二天中午。早六点时半藏因为常年养成的习惯醒了一次，他听到窗外小鸟鸣叫，盯着源氏的睡脸好一会，最终接受了假期的安排，闭着眼休息。九点半时沙滩那边开始传来嘈杂声，半藏睁开眼睛，敏锐地察觉到源氏刚才一直在看自己，现在又在装睡，他本想叫醒他或自己先去洗个澡，但源氏一直缠着半藏，两人还是在被窝里抱成一团。到了中午十二点，半藏实在是受不了了，源氏用懒洋洋的声音说：“快到保洁员打扫房间的时候了吧。”

“不在门上挂‘请打扫’的牌子，他不会进来。”

“是喔。”

“起床。”

“哥哥抱我……嘿咻。”

源氏一个打滚跳向站起来的半藏，被他接个满怀。

“你自己不能走？”

“外骨骼正常运转中！但想要哥哥抱我。”

半藏的确没感到他“飞”过来的冲力，说：“身体呢？”

“没问题。”

在浴室清理身体的时候，半藏又领略了一次源氏柔软的新义体。

两人磨磨蹭蹭，总算在下午茶时间内到了餐厅，吃了鱼子酱三明治和水果沙拉。看见源氏也吃东西，半藏没什么反应；他偷偷咽下消化胶囊，他就递上一杯水。餐厅里花团锦簇，充满热带风情。还有人在弹尤克里里。源氏伴着拍子哼小曲。

餐厅也能望见大海。在艳丽夏日下，海平面闪闪发光，令人心生错觉。

时间缓慢、悠长的假期。

晚霞如火降下，将世间万物染成橙红色。半藏回过神，旁边的源氏不知什么时候趴在桌子上睡着了。他的弟弟嘴角带笑，眼皮下有双深邃的眼睛，有时彰显他活死人般的经历，有时形如玻璃珠，晶莹剔透。睫毛翘起。他的睡脸令半藏着迷。

尤克里里的声音停了。源氏迷迷糊糊醒过来。

“……哥哥？”源氏说，“我梦见海洋。”

于是两人一起去了海边。

走在沙滩上，近处的海水清澈湛蓝，远处则为落日余晖所沉醉，彷佛倾倒的葡萄酒。他们随着细沙走到礁石处，也说不清是打算找个好位置看落日或夜景，还是只是随便走走，就这样相伴此生。源氏停下脚步，回过头来。半藏走在他后面。两人刚才喝了冰咖啡，现在半藏能听到那时吸管搅拌冰块发出的响声。源氏抱住半藏，与他接吻。

嘴里的黏膜被搔得痒痒的。

好不容易放开彼此后，源氏说：“靠近哥哥，就感觉有人拿刀切水果冰棒。”说得半藏莫名其妙。他又补充：“用刀切水果冰棒，悉悉索索的声音。”

“奇怪的比喻。”半藏在记忆里搜索他的弟弟什么时候做过用刀切水果冰棒这种事。

“总之整个人很安心，可心静不下来。”

“刮仙人掌时出现的水声？”

“仙人掌？哈哈，哥哥你这几年都做了什么？”

半藏想制住他的笑声，堵住他的嘴，就这么做了。他抓住源氏，粗暴地亲他，舌头伸进他嘴巴里。源氏也毫不退缩，积极回应这个激烈的吻。不过他显然小瞧了哥哥的闭气时间。结果还是源氏脸红耳赤地推开半藏，立即窝在他怀里，不给亲了。半藏只得摸摸弟弟的耳朵，源氏就在他胸前蹭来蹭去，甩开他的手指。

过了好一会，源氏抬起头来，说：“哥哥，深吸一口气。”他打算使坏了。半藏知道，仍是照做。倒要看看这家伙能做出什么事。

源氏忽然一蹬，义体输出功率最大化，连同外骨骼发劲，硬生生把半藏推进海里。他还抱着他。两人一起落入水中，不断下沉。

大概冲出岸边十几米远。短暂的风声后，眼前出现一片光鳞。太阳的红光射入海中，形成一株株飘渺的光柱花。海中也有沙地，绿色的水草。半藏和源氏在海里游泳，不过只摆动身躯，脚划出弧度，自由前进。源氏又一蹬，沙地滚起灰黄色的烟，在浅蓝中浮起，成一团，又落下。借着这力，两人逐渐超越沙地，去往更深的境界。

沙地消失的瞬间，半藏有点头晕。他看见小细沙不断落下，彷佛飘落的雪；细碎的雪晶从他们身边流过，朝着深不见底的地方飘去。半藏以为自己正朝着天空坠落，转头却看到游动的鱼群。海洋一望无际。水流的模样渐渐清晰，又渐渐融化在深蓝里。

这儿看不见别的颜色，唯有不变的蓝和它的阴影。刚开始下潜时，水还会托着他们往上浮，现在却是牵着他们向下，直到世界尽头才罢休。也许所有东西最后都会变成雪沉睡于海底吧。海几乎将他们绞碎，无论是谁都逃不开化身泡沫的命运。

感觉过了十几分钟，但也许只有几分钟。是缺氧、积累太多二氧化碳或氮醉的原因么？家乡的海女据说能潜入九十米深的海底，闭气十五分钟。半藏觉得自己也能做到，却也逃不开活生生人体固有的生理反应，不知身在何处，感觉漂浮在梦里。源氏呢——他怀抱着的源氏，好像也睡着了，继续那个梦，腹部像昨晚一样被压得扁扁的。

也许半藏也是吧。所以他们的浮力变小，离海面越来越远。他不想去确认身体的变形或适应能力，那会让他产生幻觉：“人类原本就属于万物归一的海洋。”

半藏感觉自己和源氏合为一体。比渴求对方的性爱更深地、在别的领域达到高潮；并非精神上的高深融合，这是自然而然发生的事。

源氏凑了过来。两人的身体更加贴合。他脸上没有一点不快，似乎感觉不到压力，已经忘了呼吸。不断、不断下潜着。不知不觉中，几条漆黑的鱼影来到他们身边，加入共游的队伍。大概是鲸鱼之类的吧。半藏没有会被这些庞然大物吞食的恐惧。他不畏惧死亡，然而此时却连那种念头都不存在，涌上心头的是生命的淡然。两个人影、鱼影、永远的深蓝。半藏平和地看着这些。

忽然，鱼影稍稍离开。几块碎片随着泡沫升起，又沉落。碎片被大海磨碎，滑过他的眼角时，半藏才发现那是源氏不断脱落的义肢。再定睛一看，源氏大腿以下的部分几乎没了，只剩几条线束在飘动；脆弱的机械静悄悄开裂，无声无息地消失。有一瞬间，半藏觉得源氏像只即将变成泡沫的电子人鱼。这个念头让他彻底清醒，回想起父亲说的话：“潜水是控制力的比拼，能控制好自己的人才能胜过深渊。”

源氏，弟弟，我的半身……半藏抱着源氏，开始上浮。

上升的过程比下降更危险。他必须慢慢上升，让心率增加，让腹部和胸部恢复正常，让涌入躯干的血液重回四肢。几分钟前吸入的那口氧气似乎已经消耗殆尽，二氧化碳积累，身体抽搐，不能急于呼气，以免发生浅水昏迷。半藏平衡耳压。他之前无意识中就这么做了，现在则是凭着大脑思考，确保自己正在经历的体验不会给他的下半生造成无法挽回的伤害。他抱着弟弟，拔开蓝色迷雾，回到水面上。

半藏将源氏的头托出水面，喊道：“呼吸！”源氏一动不动，没反应，也没像普通人那样吐血。半藏往他嘴里吐气，也不晓得这种急救对生化改造人究竟有多大用处。他只能先带着他游回岸边。

重新踏上熟悉的大地时，源氏总算醒了。他似乎还没反应过来，呆呆地，半天才说了一句：“我的腿呢？”

他们潜了五分钟左右。太阳已经落下，几颗闪耀的星浮现于云端。

那之后，半藏抱着没了腿的源氏回到旅馆。所幸行李箱里有他的备用部件，没一会，源氏又活蹦乱跳了。

“哥哥，我想骑海上摩托。”

“明天再说。”

“那今晚干什么？”源氏不满地说道。

“什么都不干，”半藏打开通往阳台的落地窗，“或喝酒。”

他带了清酒过来。像个假期一样。


End file.
